Tonto,tonto corazón
by L3cullen
Summary: me siento desolada, él es todo para mi, me dejo, se burlo de mi, pero aun asi no puedo dejar de amarlo, y todo por culpa de mi tonto, tonto corazon , ahora solo me que recordarlo ONE.SHOT. SITUADO EN LUNA NUEVA CON ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES.


**Por desgracia mia lamentablemente todos los fabulosos personajes son de stepanie meyer ( kristhel.. L3cullen) situdo en luna nueva con algunas pequeñas modificaciones, como por ejemplo la situacion de Bella con sus padres, bueno ustedes vean , ojala que les guste ! :D**

**

* * *

**

No quería dormir, tenía miedo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se me aparecía esa imagen de él dejándome, yéndose, alejándose de mí, se me aparecía en cada sueño su perfecta cara, sus facciones de ángel, su dulce mirada, no entiendo porque me dejo, pero a veces pienso que es mejor no saberlo, prefiero creer que él me amaba igual que yo a él.

Mi estúpido corazón, cuando va a entender, que nadie nunca me va a querer, soy demasiado insignificante, ¿Cómo alguien tan perfectamente perfecto como él, se iba a enamorar de alguien tan imperfectamente imperfecto como yo? Tonto, tonto corazón, Edward era demasiado superior a mí, en qué momento se me ocurrió que él "EL GRAN EDWARD CULLEN" se iba a fijar en mí.

Pero prefiero vivir toda mi vida con el dolor de una ilusión que se esfumo, a vivir con la desesperación de nunca a ver la sentido, sé que tal vez puede sonar masoquista pero es la verdad, no sé cómo lo puedo amar todavía, como me cuesta respirar sin su presencia, pero es que como no seguir amándolo, si él es lo que le había dado sentido a mi vida.

No, de nuevo no, no sé cómo poder vivir cada noche, con este dolor ardiéndome en el pecho, con este hueco que tengo en mi alma, con este fuego quemándome mi garganta por no poder hablarle, con este deseo que sienten mis oídos por no escuchar su voz, esta angustia que siento por no poder respirar al no estar cerca de él, con esta debilidad en mis piernas que no me permiten seguir adelante sin su presencia, mi ser entero clama por él. Pero él no está, se fue como el más bello de los recuerdos, como la más dulce ilusión, como el sueño más deseado, como la esperanza más necesitada, se fue como lo que siempre se necesita y siempre se pierde.

Pero no me puedo quejar, a lo mejor es eso lo único que merezco, desprecio, el mismo que me dieron toda la vida mis padres, claro que este duele mil veces porque me lo dirige, la misma persona que me dio la fuerza para salir del hoyo en donde me tenían sumergida mis padres. Ahora estoy en otro hoyo pero mil veces más hondo, más profundo, más oscuro, más aterrador y todo por culpa de mi tonto, tonto corazón que no supo aprender la lección. Cuando Edward... mi angel... él estaba cerca mio, yo podia olvidar los golpes de mi padre, los insultos mi madre, podia olvidar cuando me gritaban que yo les habia arruinado su vida, podia olvidar sus gritos , sus peleas, pero sin él todo eso volvia a mi, el miedo, los golpes, la mirada de odio de mi padre, volvia a mi la imagen de mi padre golpeando a mi madre, hasta dejarla inconciente, volvia a mi cuando mi mamá de decia " eres una inutil, no haces nada bien", puedo recordar nuevamente, cuando mi padre llegaba borracho a casa y me golpeaba a mi y a mi madre, claro que a mi, me tocaba doble, pues mi madre despues se desquitaba conmigo, recuerdo el dia en que mi padre mato a mi madre, y luego se suicido, y yo veia todo escondida detras de una pobre mesa con tan solo 11 años y vuelven a resonar en mi mente las ultimas palabras de mi padre " todo esto es culpa tuya Isabella". Este mundo no se hizo para mi, ahora me termino de convenser, yo naci para sufrir, despues de todo para eso sirven los errores para sufrir, como mi madre siempre me decia " de que te quejas, eres un error, solo para eso sirves, nunca debiste a ver nacido". necesitaba a Edward para olvidarme de eso, necesito volver a sentirme protegida , necesecito volver a rosar su piel, sus labios.

Pero sé que puede sonar loco, pero yo no creo en sus palabras, no creo en ese "no te amo, nunca te amé" porque yo en sus ojos vi algo completamente diferente, vi el mismo dolor que sentía yo en ese momento, vi la misma desesperación, aunque una parte de mi diga "Bella, deja de engañarte" la otra dice "él en este momento sufre igual o más que tu" más no creo, es imposible.

Cubrí mis brazos con mis manos, en un afán por protegerme, no de un peligro material o físico si no de uno emocional, no podré llevar por mucho tiempo más esta carga.

Mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, como acostumbraba cada noche, mire por la ventana, de pronto mi cuarto se hizo más pequeño, el dolor lo inundaba todo, nada existía sin él , me cuesta respirar, necesito salir de aquí, necesito escapar olvidarlo todo, no recordar nada, o mejor dicho no recordar que Edward me había dejado.

Él había entrado como un rayo de luz, como un aire encantador, liberó con su hechizo a mi recluso corazón, su dulzura corre por mis venas, creí en su intención, no pensé que fuese un engaño, ni una mentira su amor. Me dejo sola, sin dejar preguntarle, Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días, que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía. Como podía seguir sin él, era… imposible. No podía sola con el miedo que me recorría.

Miraba a mi alrrededor y todo parecia tan vacío sin él, me faltaba su voz susurrandome aquella canción que había hecho para mi, me faltaba su tacto frio, su cara pulida como el marmol. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, solo me queda la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Con este pensamiento, me fui quedando dormida, supongo que eso era lo bueno de estar muerta en vida, que ya no encontraba diferencia entre el sueño o la realidad, tota siempre veia a Edward dejandome. Y aqui voy de nuevo, recordando en sueños lo mismo, lo unico bueno esque puedo volver a verlo.

**comienzo sueño.**

- Bella, necesito hablar contigo - dijo mirandome a la cara, dentro mio aunque ya sabia lo que pasaba despues, no podia dejar de sentir esa desesperación, esa impotencia de saber lo que venia, y no poder luchar, nunca me habia a trevido a decir otra cosa o cambiar el dialogo de aquella vez...

- Que paso - de dige acercandome un poco a él, el retrocedio.

- Me voy - dijo cerrando los ojos.

- esta bien no tengo nada que me ate aqui, solo tendria que hablar con la directora por el instituto... - repeti.

- no tu no vas - me interrumpio, repitiendo el dialogo.

- pero...

- no, lo siento.

- a caso ya no me amas?

- no, no te amo, nunca te ame , y nunca te voy a amar, como podria amar a una simple humana. - exclamo dandose vuelta, dandome la espalda - por Dios Bella mirate quien podria quererte ?

- pero tu dijiste ... - dije sintiendo como se destrosaba mi corazon.

- se lo que dije, pero no es verdad.

- tu lo prometiste - le acuse por millonesima vez.

-lo se, eso te pasa por confiar en un vampiro, debes estas bastante loca, para querer a un vampiro, a un mounstro - dijo.

- no, y aunque lo fueras, serias mi mounstro, mi vampiro, que me acusen de loca, de enferma mental , no se de lo que quieran, pero yo nunca dejare de amarte.

el se dio vuelta y me miro se acerco y tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente.

- prometeme que te cuidaras - me pidio.

- no te puedo prometer eso, sin ti no tengo por que hacerlo, sin ti no soy nada - repeti.

- adios Bella - y el se alejo, se iba llendo lentamente, se alejaba lenta y dolorosamente de mi, trate de correr para detenerlo, pero él era más rapido, y cada centimetro que el se alejaba de mi, mis piernas se debiñlitaban más, trate de gritarle, pero mi vos no salia. el se iba, se alejaba de mi, mi razon de vivir se fue.

**fin sueño.**

Me desperte llorando como todas las noches , y como cada noche senti ese escalofrio recorrer mi espalda y por inercia mire la ventana, vi la luna llena, y ella me miraba a mi, y veia mi refejo demacrado y con mi cara llorosa en mi ventana y volvi a maldecir tonto, tonto corazon.

Mi rostro se notaba cansado, tenia ojeras, me daba miedo dormir, era conciente de que en cualquier minuto moriria lo sabia, nadie podia vivir asi tanto tiempo, su recuerdo me rondaba, vivia atormentandome, pero a la vez me hacia sentir, que vivi para algo aunque todo terminara siendo una ilusion, el más hermoso de los sueños, pero solo en esode quedaba, en un sueño en una ilusion.

Ese vampiro se habia robado mi corazon , se habia llevado mi alma, como pude creerle todas esas conversaciones, como pude creerle todas esas cosas, aun recuerdo cuando lo conoci.

**FLASH BACK !**

no estaba en mis planes enamorarme ,pero cuando lo vi, mi mundo dio vuelta, no debia enamorarme, el amor no se hizo para mi, pero mi mirada se desviaba hacia él, el de pronto volteo a verme y rodo los ojos , dio media vuelta y se fue.

ese fue mi primer encuentro con mi tormento personal, por que estaba segura que nunca podria sacarmelo de la cabeza.

Yo solo me conformaba con verlo, hasta que un dia, yo iba caminando por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha como siempre, y choque contra una piel dura y fria, y un brazo fuerte rodeo mi cintura, al segundo despues levante la mirada y era el mi tormento andante.

-Lo sinto fue mi culpa - se disculpo.

- no no fue tuya esto me pasa siempre - dije medio mareada por la profundidad de sus ojos, en la puresa de su mirada, en la perfeccion de su cara, nos quedamos mirando, y de pronto me di cuenta que todavia me tenia tomada de la cintura y nos saparamos bruscamente.

_No sé que me está pasando_

_Me estremezco cuando escucho tu voz _

_Y pronto quiero verte otra vez _

_Se enredo mi corazón _

- permiteme ayudarte - dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos.

los dos nos agachamos a recojer los cuadernos, que torpemente se me habian resvalado.

- cual es tu nombre?

- Bella, Bella Swan, y el tuyo?

- Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Eddie ! vamos apurate, que haces perdiendo el tiempo convesa doña nadie - djo la chillante voz de Tania.

- Tanya podrias molestar en otro momento, pareses chape, no me dejas en paz ni un minuto , y no trates asi a Bella - Dios Edward Cullen me habia defendido. - Adios Bella, espero volver a verte .

con estas palabras se fue,Él nunca seria para mi, pero que podia hacer con esta sensacion de querer ser rodeada por sus brazos otraves, de querer volver a tener su rosto tan cerca del mio. Necesitaba sentirme querida por una vez en mi vida.

_Sé que existen mil razones_

_Que me dicen que esto no puede ser _

_Yo quiero tenerte más cerca esta vez _

_Necesito abrazarte y perderme en tu piel _

este maldito corazon, no entiende que al amor o se hizo para mi, pero no entiende , o no quiere entender... me gustaria que Edward , me ayudara, pero eso seria soñar demaciado, seria volar muy alto.

_Y descubrir que con tu amor me siento viva _

_Y que tus labios sanan todo mi dolor _

_Con cada beso clandestino _

_Alteras todos mis sentidos_

_Quisera en tus brazos soñar _

_que te quedas junto a mi_

un dia él se me acero de nuevo, un dia que me iba caminando, el paso en su super volvo, y me ofrecio llevarme.

- y que haz hecho - pregunto

- nada importante .

y el silencio volvio a adueñarse del auto, cuando llegue a mi casa , el se bajo a abrirme la puerta, estaba lloviendo fuertemente , !bueno era Forks !

- Adios Bella - dijo con la lluva callendo por su perfecto rostro, esa era una imagen paradiciaca,nada lo superaba.

-AAA...DIOS -dije con voz entrecortada.

el de pronto, de la nada, se acerco a mi y ME BESOOOO... EDWARD CULLEN ME HABIA BESADO ! empezo suavemente, dulce , su piel era mas fria de lo normal, pero nada de eso importaba, ya no me importaba si despues me arrepentiria, solo, queria tenerlo junto a mi, tenia que aceptarlo me enamore de Edward Cullen.

_Pasa el tiempo y aún es fuerte_

_Esta magia que no logro entender _

_Yo quiero sentirme tuya otra vez _

_Necesito abrazarte y perderme en tu piel _

_Y descubrir que con tu amor me siento viva _

_Y que tus labios sanan todo mi dolor _

_Con cada beso clandestino_

_Alteras todos mis sentidos _

_Quisera en tus brazos soñar_

_Que te quedas junto a mí _

él se separo de mi por falta de aire, y me miro directo a los ojos, ese chico le habia robado al cielo el brillo de dos estrellas.

- Edward yo te amo, si el sentimiento no es correspondido porfavor alejate de mi, no quiero sufrir, no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño.

- yo tambien te amo - susurro con una seguridad inata en sus ojos.

- porfavor no me decilusiones - implore.

- nunca - prometio.

_Besa mi piel y hazme sentir_

_Que conocí el amor _

_Por primera vez _

_Quisiera en tus brazos soñar ... que te quedas junto a mi._

**FIN FLAZH BAK.**

Esos tiempos fueron los mas felices de mi existencia, de mi pobre existencia. Mi vida, si es que se merecia llamr asi, era un desastres sin él, él le daba sentido, sin mi vampiro yo no era nada.

Me costaba creer que todo eso haya sido mentira... mire a mi alrrededor, me faltaba él, de pronto paso una sombra al lado mio, como cada noche , yo me volvia a acostar, y en mi mente imaginaba que Edward, mi vampiro, cantaba para mi.

**hola chicas tanto tiempo ! soy kristhel ! las extrañe ! bueno espero que les guste, es un poco triste lose, y eso no va conmigo, por que soy demaciado alegre.. o a lo mejor eso es lo que quiero creer ? bueno en fin ! despues de esa pequeña reflexion ! jaksjakjskas ! bueno chicas espero que les guste, y dejen rewies para hacer feliz a las autoras ( bueno en este caso a mi por que yo lo escribi, pero no, mejor a todas por que somos un grupo ! ) bueno que esten muy muy muy muy bien ! la cancion que aparese entremedio se llama " junto a ti" es de mayre martinez !**

**cuidense muchisisisisimooo ! a y queria darles la bienbenida a las chicas que estan leyendo nuestro fic como a lili o goo, julimuliluli ! muchisimas gracias :D a y por supuesto a pope, que ella fue la primera :D**

**abrazos : kristhel ( L3Cullen)**


End file.
